A New Dawn
by Dream215
Summary: The morning after Patrick learns the truth about Britt's baby. Now that the truth is out in the open what will happen between Patrick and Sabrina? Only time will tell.


New twist of how the day after Patrick learned the truth about the baby

It was early morning. The sun was just about beginning to rise, and its warm light slowly starting to seep into the windows of Patrick's bedroom. Last night all Patrick could think of was what he had just learned. Finally learning the truth about Britt's baby brought mixed emotions. Though he was happy to finally be rid of Britt for good, it also brought heartache because he had felt as though he had lost a son. A son that he constantly dreamed of watching him grow up. Of one day playing catch, going camping, watching him play little league, and several other fond moments that he looked forward to. But know all of those hopes and dreams were ripped from him, all because of Britt.

As he thought about these things, Sabrina who was asleep in his arms started to stir in her sleep and slowly started to open her eyes. She slightly lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"Patrick? Good morning. You ok?" she said to him somewhat sleepy and concerned.

"Ya I'm ok, as well as I can be. Considering everything that has happened. It kept me up though." He said trying to hide how he is really feeling.

"Did you sleep at all?" She said as she looked at him and could tell that he didn't get any sleep at all

"Not really. I spent most of the time just thinking about everything that has happened. Everything that I. That we have been through cause of Britt. How she lied to be about everything, how I was so stupid to believe her, and how I ever doubted you or Felix. I don't know. Right now I just feel like an idiot."

Sabrina sat herself up against the backboard of the bed and placed a hand on the side of his face. Just like he always loved when she was about to say something to him.

"You are not an idiot. And none of this is your fault, it's all Britt's. You did everything right. I would know I was there every step of the way remember?" she said smiling at him hoping to brighten up his spirit.

Patrick chuckled a little and smiled at her.

"I remember. And I feel so blessed to have someone like you in my life. I don't know where I would be now if not for you." He said as he looked at her. Taking in how beautiful she looked. Her smile, her face, everything about her seemed to be so beautiful.

Sabrina smiled at Patrick and leaned in for a kiss. The contact between the two was so powerful and magnetic that neither of them wanted to break that connection. Sabrina slowly leaned away and started to get out of bed. But before she could Patrick delicately and teasingly grabbed her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said somewhat playfully and curiously. It seemed that after their kiss Patrick's spirits had lit up, as they always did when Sabrina was there.

"I have to go get ready for work or else I'm going to be late. And you should get ready too Dr. Drake. There are patients who need their amazing surgeon today too." She said as she smiled trying to somewhat distance Patrick from the thoughts that seemed to have been haunting him all of last night.

"Let's stay in bed for a little while longer. Please Sabrina? I need you." He said to her as he tried to keep a smile on his face. But inside he was still thinking about Britt, the baby, and the whole in his heart.

Sabrina looked at him and could see that this is what he needed. She nodded her head and got back into bed. Laying her head against Patrick's chest and heard the rhythm of his heart beating. Patrick wrapped his arms around her as though he never wanted to let go of her.

"I love you Sabrina."

"I love you too Patrick."

He placed a kiss on the top of her head, and for the first time Patrick felt at piece. He went to sleep, to gain as much energy as he could for the day. Right there in that moment everything things that had happened the day before was a distant memory. All that mattered now was that the woman that he loved, the person that was the center of his world, and brought him back from a difficult time in his life was right next to him. The last thing that he wanted was to let her go.


End file.
